


Yuletide Memories

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry and Graham are two years apart, M/M, Mentions of Ron Weasley - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Ribbon of Death, Ribbons, Takes place after the Hogwarts Battle, Twistmas, mentions of Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry is spending the Yule Holiday with his boyfriend, Graham Montague. What he doesn't expect is a ribbon trying to kill him when all he wants to do is the decorate the tree. But that is the life of Harry Potter.I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creator.
Relationships: Graham Montague/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Yuletide Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2020) collection. 



> This was written for the Slytherin Cabal's Twistmas fest. I quite enjoyed writing another fanfic for Montague/Harry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Yuletide Memories

Had it been a few years ago, Harry would not have walked through that door. He wouldn’t have even considered the idea of going to someone’s home, someone that he had perceived as a Death Eater. Even if they weren’t a Slytherin, their parents definitely were. And maybe it was Ron’s influence, the redhead despised anyone that was a Slytherin and definitely anyone that he thought was a Death Eater. Which got worse the more they aged. Thankfully Hermione didn’t buy into that belief as much.

But the thing was, Harry had started to believe into that, until he didn’t.

That didn’t change where he was spending Yule with a Slytherin, his boyfriend. He would have never believed that he would date a Slytherin until it actually happened to him. Though he had expected he would finally lose his friendship with Ron over it. But that friendship had already been fractured because of the Tournament fiasco in his fourth year. Despite the hurt he had felt when it happened, Harry knew it was coming eventually.

It was a bit weird to think on how it all started. Harry had been in his fifth year, having to deal with the backlash of saying Voldemort was back. Of course, nobody really wanted to believe him. And then there was Umbridge, and Harry knew why the Ministry had sent her. Which is why he was at Hogwarts during Christmas break, later he would learn to call it Yule. With Umbridge around, there was too much risk for him to go to Headquarters this year. Despite on how badly he did want to see Sirius again. He hadn’t seen Sirius since before he went off to Hogwarts.

So, for right now, Harry was trying to avoid Umbridge at all costs. He didn’t want to give her another reason for her to assign him detention. He was finally getting his hand to heal; he didn’t prefer to have the skin broke again because of her damn quill.

It was while Harry was thoroughly distracted that he literally ran face first into a Slytherin. It had enough force to knock him off his feet and onto the floor.

“Does Gryffindor never watch where they’re going!” the Slytherin hissed.

Harry instantly recognized him, Montague. Definitely a Slytherin he never wanted to anger. He knew of his reputation on the Quidditch field. He was positive that went the same for off the field as well.

“What!? Lost your ability to speak as well!” Montague snapped.

Harry just sighed, “just go ahead and take points. I don’t care…”

Montague’s shoulders became untensed as he studied Potter on the floor.

“It may surprise you, Potter. But I am not part of her stupid squad.”

Harry blinked at Montague, surprised, “you’re not?”

Montague rolled his eyes, “I have better things to do than suck up to a bloody toad!”

Harry snickered at that.

“Now if you don’t mind, tell me why you seem to be running through the halls?” the Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, “trying to avoid Umbridge.”

“Are her detentions that terrible?” Montague was curious. He had heard about Potter and several of the houses getting detention, but nobody ever talked about it. And not a single Slytherin had gotten detention from her. He had assumed that it was because they knew how to act, unlike the other houses. Now… he wasn’t so sure.

Harry didn’t know what made him do what he did next. But he got up off his feet and walked those few feet to Montague and stretched out his hand. The same hand that was marked by that Blood Quill of Umbridge’s.

At first Montague didn’t know what Potter was trying to do. Then he saw the red words engraved into the Gryffindor’s hand. His eyes flashed with anger.

“Fucking Gryffindors!” Montague cursed.

Harry took a hesitant step back, unsure if the Slytherin was about to curse him or not. It wouldn’t be the first time he had gotten cursed from a Slytherin.

“Thinking you can just handle things on your own! Fuck your stupid bravery and idiocy!” Graham ranted.

Harry wasn’t sure if he was to be annoyed or embarrassed by that. It reminded him a bit of when Hermione saying that he needed to report it. But he had refused to, though granted he did try to go to McGonagall, and she wouldn’t even hear a word of it. He had never felt so betrayed by that. Someone that he saw as a trusting adult, had let him down, like everyone else had over the years.

Though the touch of Montague on his hand was gentle. Though his hand was callused from playing Quidditch over the years. That was to be expected though. But he hadn’t expected the touch from a Slytherin to be gentle. Was Montague something different than what everyone perceived him as? It was very possible. And Harry was starting to get bit of a glimpse of this.

And then he was being dragged down the halls, which later he recognized the path leading down into the dungeons.

“That’s Snape’s private stores!” Harry protested.

“You just have to know how to not trip his wards,” Montague said, not even bothering to explain on what he was doing or why.

Harry watched as Montague entered into the room before coming back with a vial.

“What is it?”

“Essence of Murtlap. It has properties to try to heal your hand, as long as you don’t let it get further damaged.”

Harry shrunk from Montague’s words. He knew that was basically him telling him off for baiting Umbridge. Though he wondered if Montague actually knew the entire story. He didn’t know.

And that had been just a few of their encounters together. Though Harry learned not to actively avoid Montague, afraid that he would curse him for being a Gryffindor. It was like there was something between them. Harry wasn’t sure what that was. But he felt it started when Montague could have cursed him, yet he healed him instead. Or rather, found the means to do so.

And there were times that Harry would actually approach Montague, instead of it being the other way around. Maybe that was the reason that Harry kissed him one day.

Montague had been wanting to know exactly what happened in that graveyard, nobody really talked about it. And he didn’t want to believe any of the rumors that were being told. They had a habit of being blown out of portion.

And Harry wound up telling him. For once, he knew that Graham would believe him. He wasn’t like these other Slytherins like Malfoy. There was a roughness to Graham, he was a Slytherin after all. He was very competitive in Quidditch, that was obvious. But he had this gentle and kindness to him, a part that Harry had seen in their first meeting.

He could feel a hand cup the back of his head and brought him closer.

And now years later after the war was finally over, Harry was spending Yule at Graham’s family home. Though Harry had insisted that he had wanted to do a tree. It was something he had saw when he was younger and wanted to do. Despite he wasn’t allowed by the Dursleys in all the years he had lived with them, it didn’t shake that want.

But now he was regretting on searching through Graham’s home for more decorations. He should have just stopped at a shop and bought them himself. But he had been determined to see what this house held.

Graham had gone to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night since the days to the holiday were inching closer and closer. He may have not understood the muggle tradition of having some stupid tree set up in his home. But he knew this meant a lot to Harry, so he tried to understand it as much as he could. Then he felt a flare in the wards go off.

Harry was unaware that his searching had made the wards go off. But the next thing he knew was something red fly straight at him. He ducked, but it didn’t make any difference. For whatever it was, it twirled around him. It had started around his shoulders and neck as it wrapped around him tightly. It was a red ribbon.

Harry had fallen over, his wand falling out of his hand. He tried to twist and turn, but the ribbon wouldn’t allow any wiggle room. And as he knew it, the ribbon was starting to get tighter and tighter around him. He could hear it slightly tearing his robes, was the ribbon that sharp? Then he realized that the ribbon was trying to kill him.

That made him struggle even harder, but he couldn’t dislodge the tight and choking grip it had against on him. It was inching around his neck, no doubt it was going to strangle him to death. Where was Graham when he needed him?

Then he felt the grip the ribbon had slacken on him. He felt himself start choking, his hands on the floor, trying to get a breath in. Harry felt hands reach him and drag him into a lap. He knew exactly who it was and clutched at Graham.

“You foolish, idiotic Gryffindor!” Graham growled.

Harry blinked at Graham, not sure what he was getting told off for this time.

“Did you not think that ribbon may have been cursed!?”

“Ohh…” Harry mumbled before blushing. No, he really hadn’t. He had thought maybe he could use it for the tree. Not that maybe Graham’s parents had cursed it because it was a muggle object. That they probably intended for it to kill some stray off muggle or something.

That was when Harry realized that his clothes were shredded, though he was glad the ribbon had been as well.

“My clothes!”

“Would you have preferred that I allow the ribbon to strangle you to death?” Graham raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

“Though I can think of something we can do and take advantage of this…” Graham leered as he stroked a finger down Harry’s thigh, that had been covered in trousers. The idea of eating was long forgotten. But it was under a Stasis Charm.

Harry blushed again, but this time it wasn’t in embarrassment. This time it was from him being aroused. When was the last time they had sex? Too long maybe?

That was another thing, he loved having sex with Montague. Though he did have the habit of making foreplay too long as he tried to worship his body. Just the thought made his face go even darker. And he knew that Graham would gloat that he had that sort of effect on him. But it was just another part of Graham that Harry loved.

“Something on your mind,” Graham grinned, as if knowing what Harry’s inner mind was thinking.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Harry said before kissing him again. Though he felt himself being lifted up into Graham’s strong arms. Their lips stayed connected until the moment he felt himself being lowered onto a very familiar bed.

Harry could feel his body arch into Graham’s touch as his fingers traced over his nipples. The touch igniting on it, wanting more.

Whatever had been left of his robes when Graham had used a severing hex on the ribbon of death, had been brushed aside to the floor. So, the only thing that Harry had on was his boxers, which his cock was trying to escape from. It was fully hard and pressing against the light fabric. But he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were also discarded to the floor.

Graham pressed Harry into the mattress of the bed and could feel a returning hardness against his own.

Harry could feel a moan slip from his lips at the touch. There was a little friction, yet it wasn’t enough. He groaned.

“If I’m almost naked, then you have to be too…” Harry complained.

Graham laughed at that, though he did throw his outer robe to the ground. He had a thin dress shirt on and trousers, which were also soon discarded to join the rest.

“Better?”

“Much,” Harry commented before kissing him again.

Graham snorted into the kiss, but he didn’t break it until they had need for air. His fingers strayed from tweaking at Harry’s nipples to straying to his hips. They traveled from his chest, which he could feel the shiver in response as they went further down south.

He placed his palm down and pressed on Harry’s erect cock hidden behind his boxers. The moan that he got, echoed through the room. He couldn’t help the grin on his face that he was able to do that. Nobody would ever get this reaction from his boyfriend, except for him.

“Quit grinning and fucking do something,” Harry complained.

“Who says I’m not already?” Graham smirked.

Harry was about to retort before he groaned. His head was tilted back with his arms spread out. Graham had decided to sneak his head into his boxers and wrap his hand around him. Then the hand was gone but he could feel the fabric slowly being lowered before being flung across the room. He would find them later, much later.

Though he almost shot off the bed when he felt a familiar wet sensation around his cock. He could feel the tongue tracing up and down the shaft and around. Like it was trying to taste every part of him… but Merlin did it feel good…

But when had he started to grip the sheets of the bed? Harry tried to blink down at Graham as he moved up and down. It had started as a slow build before he could feel it start to tingle. But the pressure just kept building and building. That was when Harry noticed that there was a finger circling around his entrance.

This had been a tactic that Graham had used before, distracting him so he couldn’t feel the entry as much. Magical preparation spells were good, but you still had to do some prepping in some way. That was when he started to add fingers.

Though Harry was feeling a bit impatient at the moment, he wanted for Graham to stop teasing him! Yet he still whined when he felt Graham remove his mouth from his cock.

“Graham!” he whined.

The Slytherin snorted, “I’m pretty sure you’ll love this better.”

Harry’s eyes perked up at that, though he could still feel the fingers that had been stretching his entrance a little. So, that it didn’t tear him. And soon the fingers withdrew as well.

“Scoot to the end of the bed,” Graham ordered.

Harry had been laying on his back on the center of the bed, though he was intrigued of what Graham had in mind. He used his hands to slide himself to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang over the side.

That was when Harry felt the head of Graham’s cock pressing against his entrance before easing inside. He liked the feel of the burn as he slid inch by inch. He groaned, his head hitting the bed as his hands were no longer propping him up. It was like that until Graham finally reached the hilt and was completely inside.

“Ready?” Graham asked.

Harry nodded, though whatever he was asking for, he didn’t expect.

Instead of Graham almost withdrawing and slamming back in, like he normally did when they did this… Instead… Graham wrapped his hands around Harry’s back and lifted him into the air.

Harry let out a big yelp, not expecting the sudden action. He was expecting to be on the bed, not in the air. His arms immediately held around to Graham’s neck as his hands went to his legs. Then he started to bounce Harry up and down onto his cock.

Harry almost lost his grip for a moment as he let out a moan. This felt so much better than having sex on a bed. He could feel the dead on aim that Montague had on his prostate. Why had they never done this before?

His cock was pressed against Graham’s bare chest, moving as he bounced Harry up and down. He definitely wasn’t going to last long at this rate. But somehow, he didn’t have the interest to care about that. He probably would be embarrassed later that he wasn’t able to last as long. But for now, all he was going by was the feels and how Graham made him feel so full and complete. It was like he was touching all of his insides in the best way possible.

Before long, Harry’s head was pressed against his shoulder and he lost count how much Graham was making him moan. But he wasn’t stopping, thrust in and out… in and out… in and out. And the thrusts were strong and powerful, enough to make him cry out. This was definitely going to be an ego booster for Graham tonight. But he didn’t care if he would tease him later for it, because he was about to cum…

Harry’s grip tightened before crying out, cum shooting out of his cock and all over Graham’s chest. He felt himself slowly being lowered back to the bed as Graham kept thrusting. He let out a low moan before feeling Graham still for a moment. Then he felt his insides being covered in what was Graham’s cum. He slowly slid out, where he would make a mess of the floor from the cum that would slip out. That could be vanished by magic later, he was wore out.

One was from the ribbon of death… another was the exhilarating and mind blowing sex. But falling asleep right beside Graham sounded like a lovely idea. His eyes shifted closed as he felt himself being lifted and slid under the covers. Though his body now felt clean, most likely a charm that Graham did before being joined by him. He pressed his body more firmly against him before slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
